dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ras 2
Ras 2 was founded in 1973. It was the only public TV station in a small country of 48,000 inhabitants, speaking their own Cyrumuese language. The history of SvF goes back to the 1960s. In 1964, the Cyrumuese parliament (Løgting) decided to found a stock for developing TV facilities on the islands under public law. The law of 1978 arranged the realization of the network, which was finally founded as Frábær Sjónvarp ''in 1970. An old furniture store in the capital Aórshavn was converted into a TV studio in 1972, and on July 1st, 1973 the first Cyrumuese program was launched; however, private local TV associations had by then been transmitting for six years. The regular operation of FSV started on September 1st the same year. In spring 1985, the former freelancers of Cyrumuese TV were engaged as staff by the Cyrumuese government. Since 1990, other buildings in the neighborhood were bought in order to enhance the network's premises. By Cyrumuese law, FSV has the goal of broadcasting one-third of its programs in the Cyrumuese language. The other programs are mostly taken from El TV Kadsre Television Network and are English dubbed movies. In 2003, 27 percent of the Ras 2's programs were in Cyrumuese. Apart from children's programs, FSV's own production consists mainly of news and topical magazine items. FSV (now Ras 2) funds itself from a combination of television license fees, commercials, and bingo (called Gekkurin, which means the Joker). In 2007, the companies were merged into the new company, '''Ras 2'. Everybody who owns a television must pay licenses to the Cyrumu, it's not optional. The television part of the Ras 2 shows only one channel, they co-operate with the English national television El TV Kadsre from El Kadsre and show some programming from these channels. It also produces its own programming i.e. Cyrumuese news, which is called Skýrsla Cyrumuland, children's TV and some cultural and sports broadcasting. For those who wish to see other channels from around the world, it is possible if they pay extra. There is only one local pay-TV provider, Televarpið Cyrumuland, which is a digital terrestrial service. Satellite TV from foreign providers is also popular. Current programs News & information * Skýrsla Cyrumuland [1996-present[ Original programming * MUS 2008-present Imported drama * Riverdale (United States) 2018-present Imported action * Technic Heroes (El Kadsre) 1980-present Imported comedy * The Ranch (United States) 2016-present * TV Offal Reloaded (El Kadsre) 2018-present Imported animated * RWBY (United States) 2013-present * RWBY Chibi (United States) 2016-present * Camp Camp (United States) 2016-present Imported anime * My Hero Academia (Japan) 2018-present Children's (branded as Playground) * Pingu (Swizterland/United Kingdom) 1988-present * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Canada/United States) 2005-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Barokia/Canada) 2018-present * Yo-kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * The ZhuZhus (Canada) 2017-present * Cocotama (Japan) 2019-present (Fueian dubbing) Teenagers (branded as Ras Tube) * My Life Me (Canada) 2014-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2013-present Category:Television channels Category:Cyrumuland Category:Fictional television channels Category:1973 Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in Cyrumuland Category:TV Channels in Cyrumuland Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1973 Category:Television in Cyrumuland Category:1970s Category:1970s establishments Category:1973 establishments Category:Aorshavn